Grayson Space Navy
The Grayson Space Navy, or GSN, was the space force and main military arm of Protectorate of Grayson. The naval prefix to Grayson naval vessels was GNS or GSNS. Initially the GSN was primary a system defense force, which was the reason for a relatively large force of LACs (as of 1903 PD). (HH3) Technology level before 1903 PD The GSN's energy weapons were considered pitiful, and their point defense missile technology still used reaction drives. Their smallest impeller missile massed over a hundred and twenty tons, which was fifty-percent more than their Royal Manticoran Navy counterpart. The GSN still did not have the technology to replace a Manticoran Alpha node, and could only partially repair Manticoran a Beta node. Their Impeller drive technology was almost on par with the RMN. Their Warshawski sail technology was far cruder than the RMN, which meant that Grayson vessels could only reach the middle gamma band. Technologically GSN naval units used than printed circuitry, reaction drive countermissiles, and titanium alloys for ship hulls. Furthermore, the warheads used did not have laser heads, instead requiring direct hits to inflict damage. Grayson LACs tended to be slightly larger and tougher than their Massadan counterparts. The GSN's vac suit was much bulkier and less advanced than the RMN's vac suits. History * 1868 PD - the first Grayson-Masadan War * 1873 PD - the GSN reinvented the inertial compensator. Second Grayson-Masadan War :See: Second Grayson-Masadan War First Havenite-Manticoran War * Third Battle of Yeltsin's Star * Fourth Battle of Yeltsin's Star * Battle of Candor * Second Battle of Minette * Second Battle of Adler * Second Battle of Basilisk * Battle of Elric * Battle of Barnett Second Havenite-Manticoran War * Second Battle of Trevor's Star * Second Battle of Marsh * Battle of Lovat * Battle of Manticore Organization Leadership The civilian superior of the GSN was the Navy Minister, a member of the Graysons executive. The Chief of Naval Operations position was called the High Admiral. Another important position in the GSN command was Chief of Naval Staff. In 1903 PD Navy Minister was Mr Long and Chief of Naval Staff was Admiral Stephens. High Admirals: * Admiral Bernard Yanakov - until 1903 PD † * Admiral Leon Garret - 1903 PD - short time after first battle of Yeltsin, later his responsibility was reduced to fixed defences only * Admiral Wesley Matthews - from 1903 PD * Admiral Judah Yanakov - from 1922 PD Departments * Office of Shipbuilding * Office of Personnel ** Doctrine and Training Command * Office of Supply ** Joint Navy Military Transport Command Unlike the RMN, the Grayson military had it's own Chaplains Corps ( ) Human resorces After second Grayson-Masadan war of 1903 PD survived three GSN Captainsprobably commanding officers of hypercapable ships only. Even in 1907 PD there were only two officers with experience concerning command of squadron-level unitAdmirals Matthews and Garret. (HH5) Uniform The color of the Grayson naval uniform was blue on blue, specifically sky-blue tunic and dark-blue trousers. (HHA4:TSotS) The ranks of Commodore and Admiral had separate uniforms with the rank insignia on the collar. Reservist officer's cuff rings were edged in white. (HH5) Development * state of 1903 PD - 3 CL, 4 DD, 11+ LAC - 1 CL and 4 DD destroyed in 1903 PD * 1905 PD - 4 BC * 1907 PD - 11 SD, no more than 37 BC - 1 SD and 6 BC destroyed in 1907 PD * 1909 PD * 1914 PD * 1920 PD 1905 PD * Battlecruiser Division 1 * Battlecruiser Division 2 * cruiser and destroyer elements 1907 PD * Home Fleet * Endicott Picket * Battle Squadron 1 - CO Admiral Honor Harrington * Battle Squadron 2 - CO Admiral Wesley Matthewsat least for some time in 1907 PD * Battlecruiser Squadron 1 - CO Commodore Mark Brentworth * Battlecruiser Squadron 2 * other battlecruiser squadrons * cruiser and destroyer elemets 1911 PD * Home Fleet - margin of security for the Yeltsin System was refered in 1921 PD in connection with support for RMN Third Fleet in the Trevor's Star System (HH11) * Cruiser Squadron 18 - subordinated in 1911 PD to the Home Fleet, before assignment to the Eighth Fleet Protector's Own Protector's Own Squadron was created in 1915 PD on the base of captured Havenite vessels and personnel escaped from Hades planetary prison. In 1920 PD it was equipped with modern Grayson platformssuch rearming was planned in 1915 PD. (HH8-HH10) :See: Protector's Own 1919-1921 PD * Home Fleet: 57-63 SD(P), 30 SD and 16-30 CLACInfudump data minus expedition forces' strenght. Commanding Officer - Admiral Matthews very likely. * expedition forces: ** Protector's Own, CO Admiral Alfredo Yu: 12 SD(P), 6 CLAC and 6 BC - took part in the Second Battle of Marsh ** task force, CO Admiral Niall MacDonnell - 40 SD(P), 8 CLAC and BC element - took part in the Second Battle of Trevor's Star ** task force, assigned to Manticoran Home Fleet - 12 SD(P) - destroyed during the Battle of Manticore ** force assigned to the Eighth Fleet - since the Battle of Lovat: *** Battle Squadron 15, CO Admiral Judah Yanakov - 6 SD(P) *** a battlecruiser squadron, CO Rear Admiral Erasmus Miller - 8 BC Other tidbits * The GSN used green for the color of their access tube grab bars. * Pre-alliance GSN vessels did not carry Marine complements on boardthe Grayson Space Marine Corps was a part of Grayson Army. * The GSN started to devote one officer slot at a tactical unit staff for Electronics Officer, responsible exclusively for coordinating an entire squadron's or task force's electronic warfare systems. The RMN placed this responsibility under the domain of the Operations Officer. (HH7) * After joining the Manticoran Alliance, Protector Benjamin decreed that six years service in the GSN conferred automatic Grayson citizenship, as an incentive to Alliance members who were transferred to the GSN.it did not apply to members who were "on loan" to the GSN, even if they held GSN ranks. (HH9) * Unlike in the RMN, the dividing line between being "on board" one ship or another (including space stations) connected by docking tube was somewhere in the middle of the tube. Each "end" of the tube was considered the domain of the ship it was connected to. This meant that when you stood in the boat bay, and asked permission to come aboard a Grayson vessel, you were already technically "aboard" the vessel. (HHA4:TSotS) * Honor Harrington was widely considered by GSN personnel to be the unofficial Patron Saint of the modern Grayson Space Navy. ( ) Battles :See: Grayson battles External links * Major fleet strengths as of 1920 PD References Category:Grayson Category:Grayson Military Category:Grayson Space Navy Category:Military